Punky Couple
by Yurilover89
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls and Powerpunk Girls are eighteen and on vacation at a hotel near the beach. They relax and enjoy the sensation as friends, but things will get hot. M for Language, sexual content, lesbianism, and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**The Punky Couple**

**Main Pairing: ButtercupxBerserk**

**Other Pairings: BlossomxBerserk, BubblesxBrat, ButtercupxBrute, BubblesxBrute BlossomxBrat; Mentioned: BlossomxButch, ButtercupxBrick, BubblesxBoomer**

**Warning: Language, nudity, sexual references, Yuri, lemon**

* * *

Chapter one: Gossip from a Brat

"This looks like the place. It's amazing!" Bubbles exclaimed, looking around the hotel that had twelve people inside, aside from six girls that were all at the age of nineteen. The Powerpuff Girls, and their mirror counterparts, the Powerpunk Girls were on a vacation from collage after the assignments and projects they have worked really hard on. More likely the hard work Blossom alone took serious. Bubbles was so excited with the vacation, the most excited of the group to be exact. "The sky light looks so pretty! The pillars are very smooth and has a Greek feel to it, the tile floor has some nice black diamonds blending in to the white ones, the furniture is ver delicate."

Buttercup was the least excited. What she'd rather do is spend time with the Rowdyruff Boys, the only boys who had become closest things she has had to brothers. "Bubbles, we don't care much about architecture! And I'd rather be blackmailed than be here!"

Brute breathed in and puffed out air upward as she said "You and me both, Butterscotch."

Buttercup choose to ignore the nickname Brute called her. "I just want to know if there are any cute guys around here..." Brat said with hands clasped up to her face, fluttering her eyes at the air and a dreaming smile. "I'm so looking forward to picking one and dating him for the rest of my life..."

Berserk rolled her eyes. "Stupid blond! Boys are all you can think about, isn't it?"

Brat became furious with Berserk for ruining her dreamland experience. "Well excuse me for not being a lesbian like you and Brute, Berserk!"

Berserk snarled at Brat. "Me, Berserk Platonium, your eldest sister, a lesbian?! What gave you that idea?"

Brat turned and waved a hand in the air. "Oh nothing, except for the fact that you always stare at Blossom's ass everytime you get the chance."

Bresker blushed furiously with embarrassment as she denied "I so do not do that! I only do that to Brick!"

Brat made an evil smile. "That's not what you said in your wet dreams...!" Brat then held a forearm up to her forehead in a dramatic pose and said with a pleasure sounding voice "Oh Blossom...! Suck my toes, all of them... Let me trail kisses all over your smooth curvy back... Rub my vagina with your vagina... Oh god yes...!"

With burning rage, Berserk leaped at Brat suddenly and started strangling her. "SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP! SHUT UP DAMN IT! I AM NOT GOING FUCKING LESBIAN FOR BLOSSOM!"

Blossom was blushing of what conversation went on with Bresker and Brat. The Powerpunks hadn't been as violent when they last met. At least to other people aside from each other. When they met again, they were expecting a fight, but instead they told them that they were sick of their father and wish to live in Townsville. As time passed, the Powerpuffs became friends with the Powerpunks just like they did with the Rowdyruffs.

Blossom had secretly liked Butch, the green Rowdyruff Boy after their truce, and when she admitted her feelings, they became a couple. However, the idea of Berserk, the redhead tomboy having feelings for her had gotten her a bit curious, of course she wasn't sure of being bisexual.

Buttercup pulled Berserk by the arms away. "Let go, Buttercup! I'm going to choke my blue slut of a sister so that she won't speak anymore!"

Buttercup continued pulling her, keeping her from going nuts. "Calm down, Berserk! And I thought I'm short tempered!"

Brat rubbed her neck and took a good look at Buttercup holding Breaker. "Oh wait, now I remember...!" The blue Powerpunk said with a palm under her chin and a nasty smirk. "It was Buttercup you were moaning in your sleep."

This time, Breker was frozen stiff and blushed even redder. Buttercup was frozen as well. She immediately pulled her arms away blushing. "Wh-what makes you think that I like Buttercup, huh?" Bresker questioned.

Brat held a hand out and explained "Well for one thing, you'er both tomboys, you'er both easily angered, Brute is no longer gross and less of a tomboy, plus red and green are a perfect match."

Blossom scratched her head with a raised eyebrow and said "I thought you were going to say some information that evident Berserk being a homosexual."

Brat fanned her hand at Blossom calmly with a smile saying in a playful prissy voice "I was getting to that, my dear Blossom. I could tell that Berserk likes Buttercup with the way she would choose to team up with Buttercup in every sports activity, and the fact that her locker is next to Buttercups and gets to look over and admire her figure whenever she undresses, and I think Buttercup did the same once." That part caused Berserk and Buttercup to flush. "And the way Berserk would be smiling every time Buttercup sat next to her in class. And I think Buttercup was constantly glancing over at Berserk during lunch period."

Having about enough, Buttercup said to Berserk "On second thought, let's make sure her vocal box is damaged permanently!"

"Be my guest!" Said Berserk as they both charged at Brat, who quickly flew up and started flying away from the red and green beam.

Blossom felt a bit relieved of Berserk not being interested in her, but she was now being skeptical of the possible relationship between Berserk and her younger sister Buttercup.

Bubbles then said aloud from her thoughts "When did we talk about Berserk's sexuality?"

"When Berserk insulted her for only thinking about boys." Blossom reminded.

"Oh, yeah...! I just can't believe how every subject gets changed when given the chance." Bubbles thought aloud. "And she does that to get back at people for making her look like a fool."

"At least in front of guys, who she wants to satisfy her lust with different guys, which of course she never gets the chance to."

"Because every time she flirts with a guy, her sisters or us come along and say something like 'again with dating guys?' Or 'oh, ten guys in a row, must be a new record!'" Bubbles says, reciting the mocking quotes. "And the guys either laugh at her or feel nervous about dating her and leave."

Blossom closed her eyes with her palms on her hips. "Well, it's not our fault that she's a whore of whores!"

Bubbles couldn't help but giggle. She then made a wondering expression with the smile gone. "But do you think it's true of what she said?"

Blossom looked at Bubbles in confusion and asked "About what?"

"About Berserk having feelings for Buttercup. And is Buttercup even aware of it?"

Brute then approached the two sisters and exclaimed "Ahem, excuse me?" Blossom and Bubbles turned their attention to the goth girl. "I'd hate to break the conversation, but shouldn't we stop the chase before they hurt somebody, or whatever?"

Brute has changed a lot more than her sisters over the years. She even feels like she's the only mature sister. She may be as tough as Buttercup, except she's not much of a tomboy like she was back then. She was now more of a glamor goth whose violent nature has toned down and has become more calm. She still acts rough when she needs to be, but she'd rather hang out with other gothic people.

Blossom and Bubbles looked up at the red and green beams chasing the blue one around in the air As Blossom said "I guess you're right, we should stop it now." They flew up to where the chase took place and Blossom caught Brat by the collar. "That's enough!"

Berserk and Buttercup stopped dead in their tracks from Blossom's order. "Spoiled sport...!" Brat mumbled with her arms crossed and her lips in a pouty position.

"We're here on vacation, we didn't come all this way to ruin it over petty things!" Blossom reminded.

"At least let us pound the twerp for calling us fags!" Berserk demanded with a fist pounding her palm.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at Berserk and said "I thought fag is a term for trolls on games."

Berserk narrowed her eyes at Buttercup with annoyance. "You know what I mean...! She called both of us lesbians!"

That's when they overheard some guys below them talking a out the Puffs and Punks. "The Powerpuff Girls and Powerpunk Grils are here at this hotel!" One guy said as quiet as possible.

The other guy laughed and said "No way! You mean the six most hottest babes in Townsville? I heard that Bubbles and Brat are single still!"

"Yeah! I actual got to date Brat! Can't wait together in touch with Bubbles. Too bad Blossom was taken by a Rowdyruff Boy!"

"You mean Brick's dating her?"

"Nope! It's actually Butch!"

"WHA?! The green Ruff is dating Blossom?!"

"Worse than that, man... He's going to propose to her! I heard him say 'Blossom is going to be the happiest woman in history!'"

Blossom blushed full red and her heart began to race. Butch is planing to propose to her as soon as she got back. Bubbles did her best to contain her fangirl side of her from hearing the news. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! How romantic is that?"

Blossom smiled and wanted to cry tears of joy. 'Oh Butch. I was right to trust you. I love you.'

The other guys continued talking about the girls they want to date. "How about Brute? She is one hot goth!"

"No kidding! She is just gorgeous! Plus, she's single, which is even more awesome!"

Bubbles then said to Brute "Isn't that sweet, Brute? They admire how beautiful you are!"

Brute blushed with widened eyes of surprise. She then closed them with her arms crossed and her chin up in a scolding sassy manner. "And you think that is suppose to flatter me? I think not! It'll take more than flattery to woe this lady." Brute said, looking at her dark green polished nails.

"What about Buttercup and Berserk?" One of them asked.

"You mean those two tomboys? That is a challenge right there!"

Buttercup and Berserk made mad glares at them. "And what does he mean by that?" Berserk asked.

"What? You mean those bitches are actually as tsundere as we thought?"

"Actually..." The second guy looked around to see if no one was listening, failing to notice the girls above them. He leans in closer to his friend. "I've heard rumors that they're both lesbians..."

"No way, seriously? Dude it would be hot like hell to see them make out! Even if they each are counterparts of one of their sisters."

Buttercup and Berserk felt very peeved and angered of hearing them calling them homosexuals and being into each other. "Brat... I know that she has something to do with this...!" Berserk said with venom in her voice.

"I've even heard rumors that they once took a shower together...!"

That comment made both tomboys so angered that they slammed their feet to the floor, causing a gust to blow many people and furniture in different direction. The two guys, who were underneath tipped over furniture groaning in minor pain.

"Aw dude... What happened? It felt like a fucking hurricane came in here...!" One of them asked.

Berserk and Buttercup then each grabbed one of the guys by the collar and brought them up to their furious faces. "Hey perverts! What gives you the right to think of any girl as a homo!"

The two guys became scared and quiver in fear. "How would you like it if we forced you guys to suck each other's dicks?!"

The guys became repulsed with fear. "N-no! P-p-please! Anything bu-but that!"

"O-Our lips are sealed! We'll never t-talk about you girls again! Honest!"

Berserk was holding the guy who talked about her and Buttercup being lesbians and said "If it turns out that Brat has had you spreading this rumor through the school, then you shall be the first to die if you talk about us again!"

"H-h-hey! It-it's not our f-f-fault tha-that the r-rumor was sp-sp-sp-spread! Wh-what do you want us to d-do a out it?"

Berserk stared daggers as she said "Buttercup, let's put them down!"

Buttercup looked at Berserk with a confused expression and asked "Huh? Why? These shitheads shouldn't be..."

"Just do it!" Berserk let the guy she held down.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and said "Alright, alright!" Once Buttercup put her victim down, she suddenly felt a pair of lips press against her's aggressively. Here eyes widened in surprise, seeing that Berserk was kissing her on the lips. The two guys dropped their jaws in awe and so did the two Puffs and Punks.

Buttercup then felt relaxed as she slowly closed her eyes and kissed the red Punk back. The kiss lasted for twenty seconds before they pulled away with a small smooch noise, looking at each other's eyes. Berserk then turned to the guys with intimidation and approached them saying "Now that you two are witnesses, spread the word so that the fucking rumors will go to rest! Got it?!" They nodded their heads in fear as a response. "Then get out of our sight!"

They did so and ran away from them. Berserk and and Buttercup's sisters then came down as Blossom, who had a raised eyebrow up sternly, Bubbles had a fist to her mouth, still in shock, Brute just raised an eyebrow, while Brat was standing there awkwardly. Berserk just went for her bag and picked it up. Let's go get some rooms going!"

Blossom grabbed Berserk by the shoulders and said "I'll go take care of that, you girls wait here until I get back." Blossom went to the counter while the others sat down on the seats and chairs, after of course flipping them back up.

Bubbles was busy talking to Brute and Brat about stuff, which Brute doesn't usual do but decided to talk for the heck of it. Berserk and Buttercup however were silent in an awkward way, especially sitting close to each other away from their sisters.

Buttercup's finger tips felt her lips, thinking about how Berserk kissing her felt. Her lips here surprisingly smooth and tasted like cherry. 'She hasn't done that with me since fifth grade.'

Berserk was thinking about what she just did. When she kissed Buttercup and she kissed back, she felt like her heart was desperately breaking for an escape from it's cage. 'That kiss brought back such a good memory.'

Buttercup leaned a bit to Berserk and said softly with a blush and a small smile "That was... An awesome kiss, red."

Berserk blushed red as she twiddled her index fingers and said "You know it wasn't our first kiss."

Buttercup adjusted her sitting position as she said "Yeah, I could never forget what we shared when we were ten."

Before the green Puff and red Punk would go down memory lane, they heard Blossom call for them. "Okay girls, I've got three rooms for each of us to have! Me and Berserk will take this room," Blossom holds up a key with room 201 on it to show it. "Bubbles and Brat will have this key." She hands the key 202 to Brat. "And the last one's for Buttercup and Brute." She throws the key to Buttercup who catches it with no problem.

It was plain to see that Blossom was going to scold Berserk about the kiss, and the redhead tomboy knows that it's not going to be pretty. Buttercup was a little bummed out that she doesn't get a room with Berserk, but at least it was better than sharing it with Brat. Bubbles was glad to be able to share with Brat. Brat was a little glad with who she's staying with. Brute didn't really care much of who she's being roommates with as long as it was Buttercup, who doesn't annoy her with much of anything.

They went to an elevator, which got a bit cramped due to the elevator only able to hold over about four adults. The Puffs and Punks groaned and complained in annoyance as Blossom presses the button for the third floor making the doors close.

"Hey, watch the foot!" Berserk said irritated.

"Your squishing me!" Bubbles whined.

"Whose knee is touching my crotch right now?!" Brute said in a low mad tone.

"Somebody get her hand off of my ass!" Buttercup demanded furiously. "Oh wait, that's me."

"Bubbles, your hands are squeezing my tits!" Brat pointed out.

"Oh! Sorry."

"Now someone is kicking my leg!" Berserk complained.

"Hello, I need air too!" Brute commented angrily.

"Alright! Ow! Who is pulling my hair?" Blossom demanded.

"Now somebody's touching my tummy!" Brat said in an uncomfortable voice.

"Sorry, it was me again." Bubbles confessed.

Berserk turned to try and feel comfortable, only to be facing Buttercup with their breasts pressing against each other, which caused them to blush in discomfort and embarrassment.

When they got to the floor, the doors opened and the girls all got out, falling to the floor. "Ugh! Thank god, finally!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Why couldn't we have just blasted through the ceiling?" Berserk asked in irritation.

Blossom glared at Berserk and said sarcastically "Oh yeah! Great idea! Let's blast through the roof so that we will have to pay for it once we leave!"

Berserk narrowed her eyes and said "Point taken. I guess."

They got up and looked for the rooms they got. "This is just so exciting! Once we settle in, let's go shopping for souvenirs and cloths! Then after that, I want to see the sights around the city! Then we should head for the beach! I've got a new cute swimsuit I want to show! What about you, Brute?"

Brute only ran a hand through her spiky hair and said in a gloomy tone "To tell you the truth, I'm just going to stay under the shade as much as possible."

"You're so pale and boring! But that's something I would expect from a sister of mine." Brat said with a smile and a lazy attitude.

Brute pinched her baby sister on the shoulder, making her cringe. "At least I don't act like some prissy and lazy teenage girl like you, Brat!"

"Owie, owie, owie! Okay, I get it! Your hurting my pretty skin...!" Brat whined.

Blossom rolled her eyes from the bickering. "Well, I want to go scuba diving to see marine animals."

Buttercup sighed and said "My typical eggheaded big sister. Can't go anywhere without talking about studying random stuff."

"Maybe there's a massage where they have strong guys rub their manly fingers Posen your tight muscles..." Brat said with a sigh. "And maybe there is a private spot where Berserk and Buttercup can make out in the moonlight. And maybe have..."

Berserk then pulled Brat's pigtails and threatened "I thought we've already discussed this, you little bitch! Now let me give you a warning! If you dare mock me like that again, I'm going to rape you! I swear to god I will rape you!"

"That goes for me too, you little slut!" Buttercup added, holding a fist up to Brat's face. "Having the whole school think we're in love is bad enough, but if you so much as tell anyone around here about it, wether it's a guest, an employee, a resident, or a tourist, we will personally tear your throat open and piss inside it, got it?!"

Brat looked at the fist with a face that read 'is that supposed to scare me?'

"I think she understands." Berserk said, letting go.

Buttercup lowered her fist and said "Humph! She'd better!"

When they got to their rooms, they each unlocked the doors and walked right in, closing the doors behind them. To Berserk, it was time to hear what Blossom is going to do to her about the kiss.

* * *

**Note: If this was rushed or too short in any way, tell me in your reviews. I've got some other stories to work on, so don't rush me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: A Little Boat Trip

The two redheads stored their suitcases in the closet as Blossom said with a sharp tone "Okay, Berserk! What the hell was that? You just kissed my little sister out in public! What were you thinking?! There could've been photographers around here."

Berserk felt a bit guilty for doing what she did at the lobby, and Blossom did have a point of the consequence. "I'm sorry! I-I was just so frustrated, I... I just wanted the gossip to stop!"

"I know that you hated how Brat's been giving away hints that you and Buttercup might be bisexual at least, believe me, I understand how that feels. But you didn't have to make a scene like that!"

Berserk showed regret in her face, but she also felt annoyance because of Blossom bein her usual control freak self. "Well, what would you have done if you were rumored to be a lesbian? Use science To deal with it?"

Blossom rubbed the top of her eyebrow in a bit of frustration. "I'm not saying that you have no right to express your feelings, but I do wish you and Buttercup had more self control."

Berserk stood silent for a while. "Look Bloss, just because your the eldest sister and a leader, it doesn't mean you have to mommy us!"

Blossom stayed calm as she said "Berserk, you know I would never hold anything against you, even though you were a bad girl when we were five, but could you please be careful?"

Berserk didn't feel like arguing with anyone, so she nodded her head, trying to look like she understands. "Yeah, I get it, be careful in the future."

"This is serious, Berserk!" Blossom exclaimed. "You need to think before you act, otherwise, you'll be in a lot of trouble!"

"I get it, Blossom! I understand completley what is going on! Homophobic...!" Berserk said, walking to the bathroom and closing the door.

Blossom sighed and thought to herself 'I swear, Berserk. Both you and Buttercup can be so impossible.'

Berserk stood inside the bathroom for a little while, thinking about if Blossom is actually aware of what is going on between her and Buttercup. 'What will she say if she found out that me and Buttercup are bisexual and are in love? She might put a mother fuckin restraining order on me to keep away from her beloved sister. I mean, just because we're tomboys it doesn't make us lesbians, at least not completely.'

After being in the bathroom for three minutes, she came back out, seeing Blossom watching the news on the television. Berserk scratched her head awkwardly as she said "Hey, Blossom?"

Blossom's attention went away from the T.V. and looked at Berserk "Hm? Yeah, Berserk?"

Berserk had her hands behind her back as she explained "I've been thinking about what you said, and I know this isn't like me to go out saying it, but... Your right. I should've kissed your sister like that, even in public. So, I just want to say I'm sorry."

Blossom showed that she was a little surprised of Berserk just admitting she was wrong. Normally, she would not accept her believes being wrong, but assuming that they were now friends, she would expect much. Blossom rubbed the back of her neck as she assured "It's okay. What's in the past is done. But I am wondering if you really like my sister the way Brat described it. Not that I would flip out, usually I would, it's just the feeling of sensing something I haven't been noticing before."

Berserk's muscles tensed with nervousness. 'Oh god...! She knows...!'

Blossom showed no sing of anger or demand in her face or voice as she asked "Are you and Buttercup a couple? In secret at least?"

Berserk narrowed her eyes down to the left as she confessed "Yes. We've been secretly in love. We even went to the asteroid belt as our secret spot to talk when we were ten. We-we didn't have sex there, so don't get all riled up!"

"So does this mean that Brat has been spying on you two and has spread the rumors that were actually true?"

"I bet you ten-zillion dollars that Brat was spying, the sneaky little pole dancer!" Berserk said pointing out a finger with a fist on her hip. "I just can't believe that I'm related to her!"

"Well, where would you be without sister?"

"With enough money to live on Mars, and being the queen of England!" Berserk said without hesitation.

"You know, Berserk, being ungrateful is unhealthy."

Berserk rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"But now you let your secret is out in front of two perverted guys. You do realize that, right?"

Berserk did a raspberry with her arms crossed and her head turned to the side. "I wouldn't worry about that. I know for a fact that those assholes will keep their traps shut and not say a word."

"Language, Berserk!" Blossom said sternly.

"So, you're not at all disgusted in anyway?"

"If you two are full fledged lesbians, yes I would be. But from what I can tell, you and Buttercup are just bisexual, meaning you'll both still look for a man even if you two are attracted to each other, so it's okay."

Berserk secretly let out a quiet sigh of relief, then she decided to change the subject saying "So you said that you want to go scuba diving and see marine animals, right?"

Blossom turned the T.V. off and set her feet on the floor. "Yeah, but let's get into some bikinis first, and then get a boat. I don't want my cloths to get soaked."

They took their bikinis out of their suitcases and went to the bathroom to change. Blossom lifted her top up and off, revealing a pink bra. She then took her pink shoes off, unzipped her maroon pants and pushed them down, showing her pink panties.

While Blossom was leaning, Berserk looked at her bottom with a seductive smirk. Blossom felt a sudden slap on her butt that made her yelp. She then narrowed her mad eyes at Berserk who looked up at the ceiling with her hands behind her back and an innocent smile on her face. "Berserk, you pervert!"

"I didn't do it!" Berserk lied.

Berserk unbuttoned the collar of her polo shirt and pulled it up over her head, revealing a crimson bra. She then took her shoes and stockings off and unzipped her skirt, pulling it down to reveal her red panties.

Blossom made a devilish smile as she looked at Berserk's butt. 'Payback time!' She then slapped Berserk on the butt, which surprised the redhead tomboy. She then looked back with a smirk saying "Oh, so you can be naughty, but I can't? You hypocrite!"

Berserk sat up facing Blossom. Both girls then examined one another in admiration. Their skin was smooth, creamy, and beautiful, their breasts were both equally big C-cups, they had flat bellies with some abs barely showing, hourglass figures that were a bit curvy, cute bubble butts, long smooth chiseled legs, and cute feet.

"Wow, I have to admit, you're really beautiful." Blossom said smiling.

"Thanks. You're pretty sexy yourself." Berserk complemented.

Blossom and Berserk then unhooked their bras, letting their round beautiful breasts free. They then removed their panties, they took their bikinis and put them on. Blossom's was pink with the top having a ribbon in the middle and the bottom having wavy silk around the leg rims while Berserk's was red with the bottom as a skirt.

Berserk looked at the bikini and complimented "You look pretty cute in that bikini."

Blossom blushed in modesty. "Oh, thanks. You look cute too."

Berserk blushed and rolled her eyes in denial. "I am not cute!"

Blossom shrugged as she said "Say however you want, it's not going to alternate the truth."

They then left the room with their own pink and maroon scuba gear and locked it before they walked down the hall. As they walked, some guys spotted them and started howling and whistling at them.

"Hey, hey, hey! We've got some hot redheads coming down this way!" One guy called out.

Another guy said "Helloooo sexy twins!"

"Would you like for me to guid you girls to the spa?"

"You two look like you could use a massage!"

Berserk was peeved of all the boys trying to woe them. "Ugh! How can you stand this much annoyance from a bunch of perverts?"

Blossom shook her head as she explained "I get annoyed by it too, but what I do is imagine the guys getting pummeled by wrestlers and be sent to the hospital for months."

Berserk just had to laugh hysterically. "Sweet! I imagine them having small dicks!"

"Berserk! That's both mean and disgusting!" Blossom scolded playfully. They came across an employee of the hotel and Blossom asked "Excuse us, do you know where we can borrow a boat for scuba diving?"

The employee looked at them and answered "Uh, they are down by the beach, once you get there, go right, and you'll be able to find the dock."

"Thanks." They took the directions and found the boats at a dock. They looked at the boats until they found one they could use. They got on the boat and sped out to the ocean.

While they were zipping through the salt waters, Blossom spotted a flock of seagull flying by. Blossom became excited as she quickly took out her digital waterproof camera. She zoomed in and out for focus and then took a picture of the flock.

She then felt hands on her shoulders. "You bought a camera for research?" Berserk asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's part of the science project, to take pictures of marine animals."

Berserk smirked and said "So you didn't come along to spend time with your sisters and friends, but only to take pictures of sea creatures?"

"No! I came along to have fun too." Blossom said, when bird poop dropped on her head.

"Aarrgh!" Berserk cried in anger.

Blossom laughed at her misfortune as she took a picture of her. "Like that!"

Berserk frowned as she asked pointing at the droppings "Where can I was this shit off?!"

"We're in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, you can wash it of in there." Blossom pointed out.

Berserk took the suggestion and dumped her head in. When the dropping was off, she sneakingly scooped some water up, snuck up on Blossom and poured the water on her head, making her squeal in surprise. "Berserk!" Blossom whined as she laughed.

When they were as far from the beach as they were allowed, they stopped the boat. They then put on their scuba gear, putting the mouth pieces on and jumping into the water. They swam down until they see the rocks at the bottom.

Blossom went up to a sponge and took a picture. "A stove-pipe sponge, even though it looks like a plant, it is actually an animal."

Berserk looked at the towering sponge with her hands on her hips as she said aloud "It looks like a penis."

"Please keep those dirty thoughts to yourself." They then came across a catfish. "Magnificent!"

Berserk then spotted a seahorse that blended in with the seaweed. "What the heck is that?"

Blossom gasped at the creature Berserk was referring to and happily took a picture. "It's a sea dragon!"

Berserk scratched her head with a confused look. "Doesn't look anything like a dragon to me." Berserk turned and then gasped in shock. "Oh jeez! That thing scared the shit out of me!"

Blossom turned and saw a manta ray. She took a picture as she said "That's a manta ray, part of the chordata family. It's tail is very powerful, one prick of that and it will hurt like you wouldn't believe." Blossom then saw a red lionfish coming their way. She grabbed Berserk by the wrist and swam down. "Look out!"

Being pulled down, Berserk asked "Wow! Hey, what are you doing?"

When they were behind the rocks, Blossom pointed at what scared her. "A red lionfish! Those are very poisonous fish! If it had touched us, we would' e been dead." Then she took a picture of it. She then saw an eel in a hole.

Berserk saw it as well and thought "Wow! Now that is a face which only a mother could love, or not."

"That is a moray eel, they hide in rocks with their heads sticking out, waiting for pray to come by." Blossom took a picture of it. Blossom then looked up at a sea turtle and gasped with excitement. "Oh my gosh! A sea turtle! Isn't it cute?" She asked as she took a picture.

Berserk looked at it with a shrug. "Eh, I guess it is kind of adorable."

Blossom then pulled Berserk up with her and had the camera face them while the sea turtle was swimming their way. "Say cheese!"

Berserk rolled her eyes and said "And here I thought Bubbles is the excited one." They were in the water for about ten minutes before they returned to the boat. As they took their scuba gear off, Berserk admitted "That was pretty fun."

"Sure was. And I've took about fifteen pictures! Just enough for the project." Blossom said, holding the camera. "Plus some others for the memories!"

Berserk crossed her arms and rolled her eyes in irritated anger. "You're deleting that one right now!"

"No, I wanna keep it!" Blossom refused.

Berserk then reached for the camera as Blossom tries to keep it away from her. "Give me the camera!"

"No!"

They both wrestled for the camera for about a minute before Berserker gave up. "Okay, fine! Go ahead, keep the picture! Post it on the Internet, for all I care!"

"Who says that I'll post it on the Internet? I'll only show it to people we know in person."

"That doesn't make a difference, Blossom!" Berserk stated, looking away with her arms crossed.

Things were then quiet, when Blossom decided to change the subject and ask "So um... when did you and Buttercup started liking each other?"

Berserk blushed and looked at Blossom in surprise. "Huh? Wh-what?"

"It's just you two at first hated each other with envy, but then one day, you and Buttercup acted shy when you two were up close face to face and said 'oh, hey' with both of you having one foreleg barely lifted of the floor and nearly twisting, which indicates a girl's arousal."

Berserk took some thought on how to explain before she said "Well, it was the day I wanted to send a secret note to Brick, the coolest redhead boy in Poky Oaks Elementary School. Little did I know, Buttercup sent a letter that was meant for him as well."

Blossom cupped her chin in thought. "And I'm guessing that you and Buttercup didn't add his name or your names on those notes?"

Berserk scratched her head in embarrassment and admitted "Yeah, I sent a note that said 'meet me at the janitor's closet for a quick kiss' which somehow mistakenly reached Buttercup and she send a letter mistakenly to me saying 'I'll be there.'"

Flash Back

Nine years ago at Townsville Elementary during lunch time, Berserk was waiting in the closet for her crush Brick. Then she heard a knock on the door, which signaled her to open it and reach a hand out for a wrist and pulled the person in the dark room. She then clutched the shoulders as she pulled the figure in, crashing her lips with the person. She felt the person kiss back with hands on her back, pulling her closer.

They pulled away with a soft smooch. "That was awesome." The person whispered.

Berserk whispered back "Care to see your secret admirer?"

The figure then whispered back "Sure." When the lights were turned on by Berserk, they both gasped in complete shock and moved away from each other. Berserk was in utter shock that she actually kissed Buttercup firmly and sweetly on the lips. Buttercup was equally shocked of who she kissed.

"Bu-Buttercup?!"

"Be-Berserk?! I-I thought you were Brick!"

"I-I thought YOU were Brick!" They both then fell silent for a brief moment before Berserk said "I uh... I gotta go!"

"Uh... M-me too!"

They both left the closet in high speed. Berserk stopped when she was three hallways away from the closet. She felt her lips with her finger tips in wonder, thinking of how soft Buttercup's lips felt against her own. 'Her lips... They were really soft. I... I actually liked it... I... I think I'm... Falling in love."

End Flash Back

Blossom eye widened in surprise of the story she was told. "Oh, so that's how it went, huh?"

Berserk nodded her head and added "Two days went by after the kiss, and we've been real shy around each other during those days until I decided to apologize for the kiss. She forgave me and apologized back and said she liked the kiss. We've kept it a secret ever since."

Blossom gave it some thought, which made Berserk nervous of what she is going to say. Blossom then placed the camera somewhere safe as she said "Well, I'm glad that you two had gotten along that day, but the fact that you kept the reason why a secret from everyone, including me, I'm afraid your going to have to get my approval before you go out dating Buttercup.

Berserk twiddled her fingers at the thought of impressing Blossom somehow. "Um... O-okay. Wh-what can I do to have you accept me?"

She then noticed that Blossom was walking closer to Berserk a little seductively, which made her a little nervous and embarrassed. "Well, I did have fun spending time with you out here in the water. So I think that's approval enough."

"Oh! Uh... Okay. So... What are you going to do?" Berserk asked.

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked.

"Well, you're walking rather close to me in a seductive way as if you ant to do me." Berserk pointed out.

Blossom acted as thought she just realized that. She rubbed the back of her neck and said embarrassed. "Oh! Sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me."

"It's no biggie. Besides, you're going to be a fiancé anyway."

Blossom made a smile at that statement. "Your right about that."

"Butch is lucky to have you as his lover. You're a really cute and sexy girl, you know."

Blossom blushed in modesty, granted for the compliment. "Thanks. You're a sexy beauty yourself." Berserk blushed as they both laughed. "So you liked kissing Buttercup?"

"Yeah, why?" Berserk asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What if it was me that you kissed, then what?" Blossom thought aloud.

Berserk blushed at the thought and asked "Where the heck did that come from?"

Blossom blushed and narrowed her head with a jerk saying "Nothing."

"Would you... like to kiss me?" Berserk asked with a bit of hesitation. "I mean, it's okay if you don't want to. I was just wondering."

Blossom looked down with a soft smile as she said "Actually... I wouldn't mind kissing a girl."

"You... You wouldn't?" Berserk asked surprised.

"I mean... I am curious of what it's like. And there's always a first for everything, right?" Blossom asked.

"You do realize that we're both girls in their late teens with decently sexy bodies in bikinis all alone out here on a boat in the ocean and if we kiss right here right now, it would result in us feeling horny and have sex, right?"

Blossom shyly nodded her head. "Yeah, I know. But why not think of it as me testing your worth for my approval by giving me pleasure, as friends that is."

Berserk then smiled with a shrug saying "Well, alright. If you insist." And then they held each other's hands and softly kissed each other's lips so tenderly and firmly. It lasted for about fifteen seconds before they pulled away. "Wow, you're a pretty good kisser. You've got some soft lips and they taste like cherry."

Blossom blushed at the compliment. "Thanks. It... Actually felt good kissing a girl. Especially a good friend like you. Your lips tasted like strawberries." She then wrapped her arms around her waist in a hug, having her mouth rest on her shoulders. "I love you so much."

Berserk hugged her back around the shoulders, hands on the blips and kissed her shoulder. "I love you too."

As they hugged, they slowly gracefully rubbed each other's backs, giving one another comfort, arousal and relaxation. Blossom breathe softly on Berserk's shoulder, giving her goosebumps as Berserk did the same to her friend. Berserk then pecked Blossom's cheek and laid her forehead against Blossom's looking at her in the eyes with happiness. Their lips met again, both redheads' hearts started beating a bit faster from the moment as they made out softly and passionately.

They moaned softly in each other's mouths as they pulled each other's bodies closer. Berserk began stroking her hair from the top, feeling how silky and smooth it is. Blossom pulled away as her hands traveled up Berserk's stomach slowly up to her breasts. Blossom massaged Punk's breasts gracefully, making Berserk moan. Berserk soon had her hands slip down to Blossom's breasts and started massaging them, giving her equal pleaser.

"Mmm... Berserk. Your breasts feel so soft, smooth and firm." Blossom complimented softly.

"Your's too, Blossom. You are so hot and cute." Berserk then slid a hand in Blossom's bikini bottom, feelin and rubbing her vulva, causing Blossom to throw her head back with a gasp and then froward with a cute and soft moan. Berserk's thumb flicked Blossom's clitoris, erecting it stiff and hard.

Blossom reached for the bottom rim of Berserk's bikini top and started pulling it up. Berserk's hands left Blossom's pleasure areas so that she would help Blossom remove the top and left her nipples harden from the breeze of the cool ocean air. Blossom gentley grabbed the breasts and massaged them again, her fingers flicking the nipples. Berserk sat on the floor as Blossom leaned over her and starts sucking and licking her left nipple. Berserk arched her back, feeling so amazing from the touches. Blossom's lips and tongue left the left nipple and went for the right, giving it licks and kisses. Her kisses sucked and pulled on the breasts, stretching them and her tongue gently brushed the nipples as Berserk moaned feeling the sensation.

"Oh yeah... Suck on 'em... Oh god... Blossom..." Berserk breathed heavily with each lick and kiss. Blossom then slid her hand in Berserk's bikini skirt, finding the vulva and rubbing it. Berserk let out a loud gasp and yelp, feeling Blossom mess with her sex. Blossom continued this sensation for seven minutes until Berserk shouted "I'm cumming! Oh god, I'm gonna cum!"

Blossom stopped and kissed Berkser's lips. "Not yet. Not until the big finale of lesbian sex."

They rolled over so that Berserk was on top. The redhead tomboy reached behind her smart friend's back and pulled the strings, loosening the bikini top and tossing it aside. Berserk marveled at the breasts as Blossom did the same to hers. "You are so sexy, Blossom."

"So are you, Berserk." Berserk leaned her face to her breasts and started licking the left nipple while her hand massaged the other, making Blossom narrow her head and arch her back from the sweet action. "Berserk... Oh it feels... so good..." Berserk switched breasts and repeated her action, sucking, pulling and licking the nipples.

Blossom gently clutched Berserk's hair, telling her that she's doing it right. After seven minutes of breast pleasuring, she started to lay kisses and licks on Blossom's flat belly, causing Blossom to cring with torturing pleasure. "Your belly is so smooth and creamy." Berserk rubbed a hand along Blossom's leg and buttocks, arousing Blossom even more. You have such smooth skin." Berserk stood on her knees and went right to her feet, lifting them up to her face. Blossom made humming laughs as Berserk tickled her feet licks and kisses. "You have such cute feet, Blossy."

After the tickle, Berserk trailed her kisses along Blossom's right leg to her inner thighs. "Oh yeah! Right there. All over my thighs..." Blossom said between sighs as Berserk pulled the strings of her bikini bottom. Blossom took the piece of fabric and tossed it aside, leaving her completely naked. Berserk's tongue found itself brushing against Blossom's vulva, sending shock waves of pleasure through the pink Puff's body. "It feels so good. Keep doing it." Blossom moaned as Berserk pressed and rubbed her lips and tongue against Blossom's vulva. Berserk inserted a finger inside Blossom's vagina and started pumping in and out of her. Blossom arched her back and let out loud moans as she felt Berserk add another finger and pumped faster, and also licking her clitoris. After five minutes, Blossom felt close to climax. "Berserk, wait! I don't want to cum too soon!"

Berserk stopped and came up to Blossom. "Okay, what should I do then?"

Blossom pulled Berserk down and whispered in her ear "Take off your skirt and sit on my face."

Berserk snickered and said "Hm... Sounds nice." Berserk grabbed the rims of her bikini skirt and pulled it down her legs and off, now just as naked as Blossom. She moved herself with Blossom's head between her thighs as she was sitting up. Blossom soon started licking and kissing Berserk's vulva, giving her friend pleasure in return for the pleasure she gave her. Berserk moaned softly at the wondrous sensation. "Oh shit. Yeah. Your so awesome." She then started breathing heavily and grab hold of one of her own breasts as Blossom kept kissing her vagina so tenderly.

After five minutes, Blossom could tell from Berserk squeezing her thighs against her face that she was close to climax, so she stopped and told Berserk that she can got off. Blossom then laid on top of Berserk, pressing and rubbing their breasts together, having their nipples flick each other. Both girls moaned as they rubbed against one another continuously. "Your body feels so good. Have you been working out?" Berserk asked.

"Sometimes, but other times I exercise my brain." Blossom said honestly. "You've been working out better than me, I think, what with your stiff and solid feeling muscles and all."

Ten minutes later from breast rubbing, Blossom sat up with her thighs spread. "This is what I wanted to do when we started." She held Berserk's right leg and the closed the gap between their crotches. Both redheads moaned as loud as they could, rubbing their vaginas together.

"Oh yeah. Keep thrusting. Grind our vaginas." Berserk breathed as they kept thrusting. Blossom soon picked up the pace and rubbed faster, both girls moaned louder and louder. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh fuck!"

"Ah! Ah! Oh my god! Yes!" They felt their bodies heat up from this exciting moment as they grinned. After rubbing for six minutes, Blossom felt her climax ready to explode. Berserk felt close as well. "I'm... I'm cumming!"

"I'm cumming too!"

Both redheads arched their backs as they exploded in climax. Their tensed bodies soon relaxed as they panted in union. "That... That was... Amazing."

Berserk smiled at Blossom still panting. "Yeah... So... Do I pass... or something?"

Blossom leaned forward and kissed Berserk's cheek. "Definitely. You deserve to be my little sister's lover. Just... Don't tell anyone we did this, especially my future hubby, Butch."

"I promise, I won't tell green boy or anyone else." Berserk swore.

They put their swimwear back on as they sped back to the docks. They walked down the beach finding their sisters playing volley ball, greens against blues. "Looks like our little sisters are having a good time."

"Yup. Or more likely Brat pissed Buttercup off and got her into competing against her."

"Probably."

Brute leaped and slapped the ball over the net. Bubbles bumped it away from the ground with her fists together to Brat who bumped it back to Bubbles, who hit it as high as she could to the air as Brat jumped up and hit the ball straight down as Buttercup dove in and knocked it away from the sandy floor. Brute bumped the ball to Buttercup, they hit the ball back and forth until Brute hit it in the air and Buttercup leaped and slammed the ball to the sand with a Brat and Bubbles failing to catch it.

"Woooooow!" Buttercup cheered with her hands making rock n' roll singes in the air. "Eat our dust! You just got powned!"

"Uh, is that really a word?" Brute asked with a finger to her chin.

"Who cares?! We've won!" Buttercup exclaimed as she gave Brute two high fives as the goth rolled her eyes.

Bubbles pushed herself off the sand with a sad face. "Aw... We lost... That's no fun."

Brat in the other hand was furious. "Grr! I don't believe this! You two must've cheated!"

Buttercup stuck a tongue out at her and said "Your just jealous that your older sister and friend beat you two blond's fair and square! It's not our fault that your out of shape!"

Brat became even more angry when she heard that insult. "How dare you call me fat! I'll tear your heart out!"

Buttercup flipped Brat off with the finger as she said "Bring it on, piggy!"

Brat then tackled Buttercup to the ground and started wrestling with her. Bubbles gasped in shock of the violence. "Girls! No! Don't fight! Please stop!"

Brute narrowed her eyes to the sky and groaned as she said "Oh please, take Brag today."

Bubbles went up to Brute, held her by the arm with glimmering worried eyes. "Oh Brute, we have to stop this! Please!"

Brute looked at Bubbles in the eye and then groaned rolling her eyes. "Okay, fine." Bubbles and Brute went over to the fight and pulled Brat away with all their strength away from Buttercup.

"Let go of me! I'm not finished with her!" Brat said, with her arms being pulled.

Brute allowed Bubbles to hold Brat back by herself as she went up to Buttercup, who was still on the floor and held a hand out to her. "Need a hand?"

Buttercup grabbed her hand and got up with Brutes help. "Thanks."

"Whatever."

Brat soon calmed down from using up all of her energy. "Brat, you need to control your temper. And by the way, you insulted her too, back at the lobby."

Brat shrugged her arms saying "I was just messing around. Plus, besides that, I hate losing!"

Bubbles placed her hands on Brat's shoulders saying "Hey, I don't like losing either, but you don't see me go all nuts, do you?"

"No. You rarely go violent and angry."

"Only when I've reached my limit, I'll admit. Look, how about we relax with a nice massage? Sound good?"

Brat looked down and said calmly "I guess so." She and Bubbles got up and started walking.

"Me and Brat are heading for the massage. We'll see you soon afterwards." Bubbles informed as they walked away.

Blossom and Berserk met up with their green sisters. "Where have you two been? Let me guess, marine animals project?" Buttercup asked in boredom.

Blossom and Berserk looked at each other with smiles and then back at their sisters. "Yeah. It was pretty fun." Berserk said, secretly winking at Blossom, who winked back.

* * *

Note: The next chapter will have lemon with Bubbles and Brat, in case those two going to the massage didn't give you any hints. If this was rushed, let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Massage for Two

The two blonds walked on the beach back to the hotel as Brat was grumbling about her defeat over a simple game against Buttercup. "I am so going to destroy her the next time we face off!"

Bubbles placed a hand on Brat's shoulder and said "Brat, it was just a game. No reason to hold a grudge. I thought I was having fun."

Brat pouted as she responded "Well I was too, when we were winning!"

"Winning isn't everything." Bubbles said.

"Oh, especially when it's fighting against evil or for your life?" Brat retorted in question.

Bubbles sighed and said "That is not what I meant, Brat!"

"What then?! Huh?!" Brat asked angrily.

Bubbles made an expression of disapproval and narrowed her head away from Brat saying "You know what? Forget it! I'll get a massage myself!"

Brat spat her tongue out and said "Don't even try to make me feel guilty, Bubble baby! It's not my fault that I'm not as sensative, or as naive, or as cute, or as pretty...! Or as lovable...! Or as forgivable...!" As Brat went on, Bubbles noticed how half angry and half tearful she sounds. It surprised Bubbles to see or hear Brat be in tears. No one has ever seen Brat cry ever, not even her sisters.

Feeling bad, Bubbles held a hand up to her coutiously. "B-Brat?"

Brat sniffled and quickly wipped the tears away with her wrists asking rudely "What?"

Bubbles looked down with sympathy and said "Nothing. I just... never saw you cry before."

"I'm not crying!" Brat denied of the plain to see scenery. "I got eye lashes in my eye!"

"Brat... I don't mean to make anyone jealous." Bubbles said honestly.

"Typicalt! Using your good girl ways to get people to love you!"

"Brat, stop being so paranoid!" Bubbles snapped sternly.

"I'm not being paranoid!" Brat yelled, causing awkward silence. Then Brat let tears flow down her cheeks, turning from Bubbles and covering her face. Bubbles soon shed tears herself for her Punk counterpart. Things were silent on their way to the message, and things started to cool down. Now all calm, Brat looked at Bubbles who looked sad, which surprisingly made her not liking to see her be sad. She then said softly "Don't tell my sisters I cried, okay?"

Bubbles looked at Brat surprised. She then said in promise "I won't tell anyone."

Knowing Bubbles, Brat knew that she was a bad liar, so there would be no way that she was lying. Brat crossed her arms and said in a grumble "I'm-I'm sorry... If I hurt your feelings...!"

Bubbles let out a quiet sigh and said "It's no big deal. I was just worried about you." Brat felt like shedding tears again, but this time of comfort. She then felt Bubbles hug her dearly. "You and me are like sisters, that's what friends are for, to be like siblings to each other."

Brat felt so touched that she hugged Bubbles back, sharing the moment. They broke as Brat smiled and said "Th-Thanks, Bubbles." She then gave Bubbles a kiss on the cheek, making Bubbles smile and blush in modesty.

"Your welcome." Bubbles said, giving her a kiss back on the cheek, causing Brat to blush.

They soon made it to the massage room and found one table for them to use. A young man came by and Brat immediately swoon at how handsome he looked. "Oh my. Are you the guy who's going to give us messages...?" She asked seductively.

The man looked at Brat and Bubbles and then answered "Oh! Uh... Yeah, I give messages, but I'm on break right now.

Brat flinches in shock from hearing that "What?! Are you kidding me? Who in this hotel takes breaks?! Besides the guests!"

"Sorry, miss. Those are the rules of the hotel. And I'm afraid there are no other messagers that could cover for me."

"But then... How are we going to have our massages?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, what you except we give each other a message?" Brat added in gesture.

"You could if you want. Just don't get carried away with that, if you know what I mean..." The man hinted before he left, leaving Bubbles and Brat blushing in surprise looking at each other. "You both have a nice day."

The man left leaving the two blonds standing there awkwardly. They looked at each other and Brat shook her head and shrugged saying "What are we so embarrassed about? It's not everyday two women don't give each other massages, right?"

Bubbles made an embarrassed expression as she said "Um... Yeah. Y-you're right. What's the big deal? It's not like we'll make each other horny."

"Yeah, unlike your big sister!" Brat exclaimed.

"Huh? Which big sister?" Bubbles asked in wonder.

Realizing what she was saying, she covered her mouth and said "Did I say sisters? I meant big sizzlers."

"Which you are referring to one of my sisters, right?" Bubbles said with a suspicious look on her face.

"Uh... NO I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH BLOSSOM!" Brat shouted suddenly, causing Bubbles to jump a bit. Brat covered her mouth in shock of what she heard herself spat out.

"You... You like... Blossom?" Bubbles asked in a hesitating manner.

Brat cringed, frustrated with herself and then relaxed with a sigh and a guilty look. "Yes."

Bubbles felt bad for letting Brat confess like that. "Brat? It's okay if you like my oldest sister. I'm pretty sure Blossom likes you too."

Brat narrowed face at Bubbles saying in a bit of surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. She might not admit it, but she sort of admires your cute appearance, despite how much of a pig you dress, as Buttercup would say."

Brat puffed her cheeks at the last part before asking "So... She's bisexual too?"

Bubbles nodded her head before saying "I think by all counseling, you, me, your sisters and mine are all bisexual."

Brat rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Berserk and Buttercup are both short tempered tomboys that hold secret crushes, Brute used to be all loud and punky but she's become more girly gothic and boring, you and me are girly, and Bloss is the type of girl that is more into science than guys. There are pretty good hints that all six of us have a bisexuality."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Huh?" Brat looked at Bubbles blushing.

"Are you going to tell Blossom how you feel for her?" Bubbles repeated in a more specific question.

Brat looked scared of the question as she said "I can't."

Bubbles covered her mouth as if in shock, which she is a little. "But why not?"

Brat didn't answere. Instead she suggested "Look, let's just get this massage done and over with! I want to get back to the beach for a tan and see if there are other cute guys to flirt with!"

Brat then stripped off of her bikini, letting her C-cups free and revealing her vagina.

Bubbles sighed in discouragement. "Okay." She then locked the door and closed the curtains before stripping herself naked.

Brat laied on the table flat on her stomach. Bubbles approached the table and started massaging her back. Her skin felt like soft smooth baby skin and Bubbles was enjoying the feel of it. Of course she's still sad of the fact that Brat isn't going to tell Blossom her love for the redhead bookworm.

Brat felt relaxed by Bubbles' hands easing her muscles from the tension at the volleyball match, but she felt bad for say she won't confess love, hurting her feelings. She felt Bubbles move her hands lower on her back which send tingles down her spine.

Bubbles examined Brat from head to toe, seeing how curvy Brat was with her chiseled legs and cute bubble butt. 'Wow. Brat is so beautiful. If only she would wear more cover as to not look so slutty, because she's so cute.'

Bubbles moved to her legs and was careful not to 'accidentally' touch her vagina. As Bubbles massaged, Brat asked to break the awkward silence "So... What about you?"

Bubbles snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Brat. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Who are you bisexual for?"

Bubbles blushed in surprise and then narrowed her eyes at her legs as she said "Brute."

Brat adjusted herself to look back at Bubbles as she said with a smirk "Really?"

Bubbles nodded her head. "Yeah. She's just so beautiful. It must be her gothic style."

Brat rolled her eyes. "No kidding. Guys always gawk at her and always howl and whilst at her which she doesn't mind. She even makes girls go lesbian for her." Bubbles blushed even redder at that. "Don't be jealous by the way, Bubbley. She seems to like you too."

Bubbles blushed even more redder as she looked in susrprise. "Re-really?"

Brat turns herself around so that her front will show. "That's right. She just can't get her eyes off of you. You're the only girl in school that she likes."

Bubbles massaged Brat's naturaly big breasts as she said "Then... Then I'll confess to her right away!"

Brat looked up at Bubbles in surprise. "Today?"

"Tonight, at least." When Bubbles was done massaging Brat's body. "Okay. Done."

Brat sat up off the table, switching places with Bubbles, bumping her breasts against Bubbles', the skin of her legs rubbing against hers, and her butt bumping Bubbles' in the process. Both blond's blushed at the sudden touches they felt on each other. Bubbles laied on her front.

Brat felt Bubbles skin on her shoulders, feeling how soft they feel. Bubbles breathed in and out feeling Brat's hands rubbing her body. Brat moved her hands along Bubbles' curves as she examined her. 'Bubbles, you are so hot. No wonder Brute always looks at you.'

She still felt bad of how she made Bubbles feel so she decided to make it up to her saying "Your pretty brave to want to confess that you're bisexual. Unlike me with Blossom."

Bubbles narrowed her eyes as she asked "Why don't you want to tell Blossom?"

Brat let out a sigh and said "Well, she's so perfect. She's sweet, cheerful, smart, very disciplined, respectful of herself, things that I'm not. I'm a hoe that is always after men and always leaving each guy broken hearted. I'm a mess, while she is a goddess."

"Blossom doesn't hate you. Well, I mean she does wish you wouldn't be such a pig." Brat fumed with annoyance at that part. "She's pretty worried for you, that you'll stay a pig."

Brat looked surprised hearing that Blossom is worried about her. She even blushed. "She... She's worried about me?"

Bubbles rolled over when Brat finished massaging her legs. "Mm-Hm. Actually, she wishes to spend some time with you to give you some advice about who is special to you."

Brat felt butterflies in her stomach not realizing that Blossom cares for her. Brat massaged Bubbles's breasts and arms as she said "So... What you're saying is that I should spend time with her like a date?"

Bubbles nodded her head and said "Blossom will accept you even when you confess to her. I know I would."

Brat raised an eyebrow at Bubbles and said interested "Oh really?"

"Yeah. You are really beautiful. Even when naked." Bubbles said with a smile.

Brat finished massaging Bubbles and then pulled Bubbles to sit up. She then leaned to Bubbles with her hands supporting on the table, her face close to hers. "You look sexy in the nude yourself, cutie pie."

Bubbles giggled as she reached a hand behind Brat's head and kissed her on the lips. Brat kissed back as they let out quiet moans. Brat moved her the fingertips of her left hand move along Bubbls' back, sending tingles in the blue Puff's body.

After a minute of making out, they stopped only to allow Brat to get on the table with Bubbles and lay on top of her, their bodies rubbing each other as they embraced in more kissing. Both blonds moaned in each other's mouths as they moved up and down against one another, squishing their breasts together.

Their hands rubbed up and down their bodies sending tingles in their nerves. Brat lifted Bubbles's leg and rubbed it, exciting Bubbles even more as they let out gasps and moans of could feel her clitoris flicking Brat's making them harden as well as their nipples.

Brat felt Bubbles' hands move up and down on her back, shoulders, hips, and ass, making her eaqualy excited in such a sexual way.

Brat soon stared kissed lower to Bubbles neck and shoulder. Then to her collarbone to her breasts. Bubbles moaned as she felt Brat's lips suck on her nipples as well as licking them like an animal, switching after doing about fifteen suckles and sisty-five licks on each nipple. "Ohmygod, ohmygod! Brat, your such a dirty whore! keep eating me!" Bubbles moaned loud because of how sexually sensative she was, and Brat was enjoying the sound of her moans, thinking how cute it was.

Once Brat had finished eating Bubbles' breasts, the two blond girls rolled over so that Brat was under Bubbles. Bubbles made out with Brat a few more times before kissing down her neck, shoulder and collarbone until she reached Brat's breasts. She sucked and licked Brat's nipples, making her moan. "Oh... Oh yeah... Oh Bubbles... You sweet cupcake..."

Bubbles then stopped after four minutes and went up to Brat's face. "How was that?"

Brat smiled devilishly as she said "Mmmm... Great so far. You are so into girls, Bubbles. You eat breasts like an expert. Brute would enjoy you."

Bubbles blushed in modesty as she complimented back "You were amazing at ravaging breasts too. You've had sex with a girl before?"

Brat shook her head saying "Nah, this is actually my first."

Bubbles giggled and said "Mine too. You are such a great friend, Bratty."

Brat then slowly reached to Bubbles' stomach saying "You're an awesome friend too, Bubbly." And before Bubbles knew it, she was being tickled. Bubbles let out a shrieking laugh as she felt Brat torture her with joy. "Brat! No! Don't do that!"

Brat ignored her and said "No way! You are so cute when you laugh and shriek at the same time."

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, yeah?! W-well... T-two can... Play at... This game!" Bubbles reached to Brat's stomach and started tickling her.

Brat let out a laugh as she too was being tortured by twitching fingers. "Oh, ho! You little brat!" The blond's became locked in a battle of tickling as their laughs mixed together. It was music to their ears as they heard each other and thenselves laugh.

They soon stopped and panted for air. They laid on their backs as they smiled at the ceiling. Brat and Bubbles looked at each other, seeing one another's breasts rising and falling with each breath.

"That was... So cute..." Bubbles said between breaths.

"Yeah... It sure... Was fun..." Brat said in agreement. Once they caught their breaths, Bubbles went down to Brat's crotch. Brat spread her legs allowing Bubbles access to her vulva. Bubbles moved her head inbetween her thighs and placed kisses on Brat's vulva. Brat let out moans as she felt pleasure pulse trough her body as she felt Bubbles kiss and lick her vagina. "Oh yes! Oh god, yes! Eat me up, sweetie pie!"

Bubbles kept doing this until she five minutes have passed. Bubbles then left her vulva and went up to Brat. "Your turn."

Brat nodded her head as she crawled to Bubbles' vulva and spread her legs apart as she dove in to with her tongue. Bubbles gasped feeling her vulva being eaten by Brat. "Oh yeah! You are a hungry beast! Eat as much as you like!" Bubbles moaned as she felt Brat's tongue flick her clitoris super fast.

Brat did this for six minutes, she sat up and placed her left leg under Bubbles' right and her right leg over her left. She then moved her crotch up against Bubbles'. Bubbles let out a yelp as she cringed in pleasure over the fact that her vagina was touching another girl's, especialy Brat's. Brat rocked her hips back and forth rubbing her vulva against Bubbles' making both girls moan and yelp loudly in sheer pleasure.

"Oh god yeah! Just like that! Rub your vagina on mine!" Bubbles said as she grabbed one of Brat's ankles and started licking her foot.

"Oh yeah! You like the taste of feet, don't you?!" Brat said as she did the same to Bubbles licking her foot. "Me too."

Bubbles and Brat arched their backs as their vaginas rubbed together. Bubbles saw Brat's breasts bounce, making her all the more excited and Brat was feeling the same way watching Bubbles' breasts bounce. They soon felt their climax coming closer and closer with each thrust.

"Brat! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Bubbles shrieked.

"I'm cumming too, Bubbles! I'm cumming too!" Brat said in moans.

Both blonds soon threw their heads back and screamed at the air as they climaxed between each other's crotches, their cum spewed like a little volcano. Bubbles panted for air as Brat pulled their vaginas away leaving a sticky mess. "Mmm... Bubbles, you came so hard. Brute is definitely going to enjoy having sex with you."

Bubbles smiled at Brat flattered as she said "And I'm sure Blossom would be glad to make love to you."

Bubbles then said with a finger up "Remember, tonight we confess to each other's sisters. No holding back of hesitating, okay?"

"Okay, I'll tell Blossom if you tell Brute." Brat stated.

"You promise?" Bubbles asked with a suspicious look.

Brat rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, I swear!"

"Pinkie swear?"

"Yeah, alright! Pinkie swear!" Brat said a bit annoyed as she crossed her pinkie with Bubbles'. "Now come on. Let's put our bikinis back on."

Bubbles giggled as she said "Okay!"

Both blonds got dressed in their swimsuits before they left the room. Brat smiled as she said with a blush "You know, despite that I didn't get massaged by a guy... I'm glad that it was you that did that in his place."

Bubbles smiled, narrowing her eyes away and blushing. "I'm glad you massaged me too." With that said, they kissed with a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

Note: Now the next chapter will of course feature Buttercup and Brute. Where will the greens go for some 'private time?' You'll have to wait and see.


End file.
